1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling a semi-active suspension in the vehicle using magnetically actuated dampers and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a semi-active suspension in the vehicle using magnetically actuated dampers, where a voltage signal applied to a coil within the damper is determined based on coil flux so as to compensate for the delay in the flux response of the coil.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is well understood in the art, vehicles include a suspension system that responds to bumps and other imperfections in the roadway so as to prevent such disturbances from being significantly transferred to the passenger compartment of the vehicle. State of the art suspension systems may be semi-active suspension systems that use magnetically controlled actuators or dampers, sometimes referred to as magnetic ride control (MRC) systems. MRC system dampers provide a continuously variable damping force using an electromagnet and a fluid responsive to a magnetic field or a solenoid pressure control valve. MRC system dampers can employ a magneto-rheological fluid whose friction force is controlled by an electrical signal applied to the fluid. Particularly, the magneto-rheological fluid has a viscosity and/or yield stress that changes in response to an electrical voltage or current. The magneto-rheological fluid includes magnetizable particles suspended in an inert base fluid to provide the viscosity change. Such variable force dampers have also been used to provide vehicle stability control, roll over mitigation, and other vehicle control systems.